


Mirrors

by OneTrueFangirl



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueFangirl/pseuds/OneTrueFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He no longer sees himself when standing in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

It happened again. He covered all the mirrors in his room. Making some dumb excuse on how he didn't need them. It was easy to avoid because if the other ask he would just bring more important matters to hand. So the other let it go. He always let it go. For him. Until it got worse. Until the mirrors were no longer covered. They were shattered. Broken to millions of tiny pieces until you couldn't see anything from them. The worse part is that it was done by his own two hands. Cuts and blood we're all over his hands and arms when he was found. The other healed him cleaned up the mess himself as the other cried screaming he was sorry. Then asked him again what was wrong. What was so wrong that he needed to hurt himself in such a cruel way. He just shook his head and continued crying. The other held him...And let it go again. He'd never force him. The other made sure to remove the mirrors from his room seeing how he'd only hurt himself again. But that didn't help. He became more isolated. He was always in his room alone. And when he wasn't he was fake. Forced smiles and laughter. Seeming bright to everyone but the other knew. Knew of the darkness he was hiding. It seemed he was the only one. Finally, he couldn't let it go anymore. The other had gone too far. He did something unspeakable. The other was happy he caught it but devastated he witnessed such a scene. He hurt himself, not only did he hurt himself he tried to end his own life. The other snapped. Screaming at him as he held the other. He wasn't letting this go.

"Why?! Why are you doing this Titus!?" The blonde looked away crying as his wound was healed. He wasn't suppose to be caught! It was suppose to be over! Then a new Magi would be born. Sphintus could care for Marga. It would’ve been fine!

"Titus look at me!" Sphintus demanded. He tsked when the other refused shaking his head. "Look at me damn it!" Blue crying eyes finally looked up at the other. The dark-skinned boy almost felt bad for yelling but he knew that was the only way he'd listen. "Why are you doing this?"

"I don't want to be here anymore! I can't do this!" Titus cried even harder into Sphintus chest since he was still being held. He thought he could. He believed he could for her. But he couldn't! He didn't think it be like this.

"And why not? Didn't you promise Marga you'd always be with her? You're also an excellent Magi. The whole Reim empire cares for you!"

"You're wrong!" Titus yelled confusing the other more. "They only care because I look like her!"

"Her?" Sphintus frowned questioning the other.

"....Scheherazade. I look like her now." Titus whispered his cries growing silent. "Do you know how it feels looking into the mirror and seeing the person's life you stole look back?" Titus looked back up at Sphintus. "I see Scheherazade in all my reflections. I don't even see myself anymore. I can't...I can't go on living knowing it was my fault she's not here!"

Sphintus suddenly understood. The covered mirrors, the broken ones, the forced smile and laughter when others complimented his appearance. Now that he thought about it he did look like her now. The long blonde hair. He now held her staff. Even his knew outfit resembled hers. But he never thought of Scheherazade when he saw him. He thought of Titus. His Titus. He might look a bit different but it was still him. "Do you honestly believe that?"

Titus looked up at him confused and angry. "Of course I do! I sto-"

"You stole nothing!" Sphintus glared at Titus mad that he thought so little of himself. "She chose you as the new Magi because she believed in you! You didn't force that decision on her! It was her own free will! Are you going to let her down like that?!"

Titus didn't say anything. He couldn't. He didn't have an answer for the other so he just continued to cry.

Sphintus sighed trying to calm down. He was yelling too much at the other and that wasn't helping. He needed him to understand. He leaned back a bit to get a better look at the crying Magi. He reached over wiping his tears. "You know, I don't see her."

Titus breath hitched hearing the other. Sphintus smiled softly noticing that.

"I see that stubborn magician I met back a year ago. That one fascinated by the most simplest thing. Like cats." He chuckled softly tucking the long blonde stands back to get a better look at his features. "He was very rude sometimes. And had a huge ass that probably matched his ego." He smirked when Titus pouted. At least he wasn't crying anymore. "But his heart was kind. He cared deeply for all his friends. To the point where he sacrificed himself to save everyone." Sphintus leaned his forehead against the others. "The same one I fell in love with."

"Sphintus..." Titus whispered holding onto the others wrists. He wasn't pulling away or anything. It was just to hold him. To feel his warmth.

"I see Titus Alexius right in front of me." Green eyes looked deeply at blue. "And I'm not letting him go."


End file.
